batmanarkhamfandomcom-20200222-history
Bane
Bane was raised inside a horrific prison in Santa Prisca, having been imprisoned from birth in order to serve his dead father's sentence. He was subjected to military experiments with the compound known as Venom, along with many other prisoners. However, Bane's iron will allowed him to survive where other prisoners did not, and his Venom-enhanced superhuman strength allowed him to escape. Determined to build his own criminal empire, Bane made his way to Gotham City, where he fought Batman in combat and broke his spine, crippling him and earning a reputation as "the man who broke the Bat". However, Batman was able to recover and defeat Bane in a rematch, cutting off his supply of Venom. Biography Assassin for hire One Christmas Eve, Bane was hired by the Joker to kill Batman. After failing to "break the Bat" on a rooftop, Bane used his advanced intellect to deduce Batman's identity. After infiltrating the Batcave and leaving Alfred Pennyworth for dead, Bane went to Blackgate Prison to finally kill Batman. Bane attached a heart monitor to his chest, connecting his life with Joker's electric chair. Refusing to kill, Batman instead used his electric gloves to send him into cardiopulmonary arrest and rip out his supply of Venom. After Batman jump-started Bane's heart, Bane grabbed Batman and injected himself with TN-1, an experimental formula he devised to end his need for Venom.Batman: Arkham Origins After Batman defeated TN-1 Bane, he reverted to a weakened state and was transferred to the Arkham Wing of the facility. Amanda Waller then hired Catwoman to retrieve Bane from Blackgate, to use him in her Suicide Squad.Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate Patient X Bane was eventually transferred to Arkham Asylum, where he became a lab rat for Dr. Penelope Young and her TITAN Project. To do this, Bane was completely drained of his Venom and suspended a few feet above the ground. After Batman rescued James Gordon from Harley Quinn's clutches, he discovered Bane in a secret lab underneath the Medical Facility. Joker then reintroduced Venom back into Bane's veins, allowing the behemoth to break his restraints and attack Batman. Batman and Bane fought in a nearby boiler room, with the former able to escape to the outside. After Batman and Gordon reunited, Bane crashed through a wall and grabbed Batman. Promising to break Batman, Bane was instead run over by the Batmobile and forced into the nearby river. Whilst there, Bane attained a crate of TITAN.Batman: Arkham Asylum Arkham City After being locked up in Arkham City, Bane started collecting canisters of TITAN for his own personal use. Being discovered by Batman, Bane asked for his help to "destroy" all of the canisters hidden throughout the makeshift prison. Once Batman returned, the duo were ambushed by TYGER guards. After defeating the guards, Bane revealed his true intentions to Batman and proceeded to attack him. Batman evaded Bane's attack and trapped him in a cage, allowing Batman to destroy Bane's remaining supply of TITAN.Batman: Arkham City Gallery BAA-Bane bio.png|Bane's bio picture from Arkham Asylum BAO-Bane closeup.png|Bane during the Joker incident on Christmas Eve BAO-Bane thugs.png|Bane choking two heavy thugs BAO-Bane throw.png|Bane about to throw Batman BAO-Bane Venom.png|Bane activating his supply of Venom BAO-Bane rocket.png|Bane wielding a rocket launcher BAO-Bane lair.png|Batman in Bane's lair BAO-Bane face.png|Bane without his mask BAO-Bane shock.png|Batman electrocuting Bane BAO-Bane TN1.png|Bane on TN-1 BAOB-Bane pod.png|Bane recuperating from TN-1 BAOB-Bane tired.png|Bane and Catwoman escaping Blackgate BAA-Bane weak.png|Bane without his Venom BAA-Bane wall.png|Bane after his Venom is restored BAA-Bane water.png|Bane being run over by the Batmobile BAC-Bane guard.png|Bane guarding his supply of TITAN BAC-Bane TYGER.png|Bane and Batman ambushed by TYGER guards BAC-Bane trap.png|Batman trapping Bane Bane evidence.jpg|Bane's personal items in the GCPD evidence room References Category:Individuals Category:Living individuals Category:Supervillains Category:Accomplices of the Joker Category:Inmates of Blackgate Prison Category:Inmates of Arkham Asylum Category:Inmates of Arkham City